


Missing You

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Daichi has to leave for a few days, but he really misses you...Nothing a phone call can't fix.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143
Collections: Smut smut and more smut





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is for my loves gigi and bru, because they both love daichi (as well as me, his thighs are fine as hell WHOO BOI) so i hope you as well as they enjoy!!

Daichi Sawamura missed you. He knew that going on this trip with his college volleyball team was going to be hard, but he hadn’t anticipated just how difficult it would be each night without you there to wrap your arms around him. He missed your warmth surrounding him as you placed gentle kisses to his temple and his cheeks and his lips. He missed your sweet perfume that always lingered on everything he owned because you two spent so much time together. Even the shirt you’d given him as a souvenir had started to soak in the sweat of the player when he hugged it at night, trying to imagine it was you. 

The sweet thoughts of you swimming around in Daichi’s head quickly turned inappropriate as he hugged the shirt tighter to his chest, trying to think back on the night before he left when ‘Daddy’ had been the loudest thing you screamed as he pounded into you, trying to pour 5 days of fucking into one night. You both hadn’t slept that night, but Daichi didn’t mind since it gave him some sweet things to dream about on the bus ride up. 

He didn’t know who to thank for giving the players separate rooms in the hotel, but as he felt his dick twitch in his pajama pants, he just gave a general _amen_ to anyone he thought had a hand in the process. His hand, meanwhile, had snaked into his boxers, wrapping around himself and giving a little reprieve to the sweltering heat that had overtaken him. As if on cue, his phone lit up with a text from you. 

_LOVE: hey cutie, I know you’re probably sleeping, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you. We’ll be back together before you know it_

He knew that you would be at home now, most likely reading in bed with those cute reading glasses he’d gotten you on your face, hair in a messy bun that made his knees weak. Suddenly, he couldn’t take it anymore and picked up the phone, pressing a thumb to the call button next to your name and praying that you would pick up. 

“Hey, handsome.” You picked up on the first ring and his heart swelled at the breathy drawl your voice adopted this late at night. His hand remained wrapped around his length, refusing to move but still giving him some friction that made his voice tight and obvious concerning his actions. 

“Hi.” He could practically hear you smiling on the other end of the line. 

“How’s the tournament going, baby?”

He sighed. “Good, but exhausting...I miss you.” You sighed on the other end and he could hear some rustling as you put your book away to completely focus on this call. 

“I miss you, too.”

“What do you miss about me?” 

You knew what he wanted to hear, and you were happy to give it to him. “I miss how good your cock feels inside me, daddy.” 

His breath hitched and his hand started moving up his shaft, giving him the barest stimulation as he listened to you breathe into the phone. “Are you gonna touch yourself for me, baby?”

“Yes, daddy.” You punctuated it with a moan, and he knew that you placed your fingers on your clit as instructed. He used his thumb to swipe some precum off the tip of his dick to spread it down, unable to imitate what it would really feel like to be buried inside you, but chasing the high of it anyway. 

“Keep talking, baby. You know how much I love to hear you.” His hand was moving at a steady pace now, drawing little sounds out of his throat that were delicious to you on the other line. Daichi had never been quiet when he fucked you and you never wanted that to change. 

“I miss-- _oh_ \--how hard you-- _oh,_ _yes--_ spank me, it always feels so good, daddy,” you said between moans. He could hear your whining through the crackle of the speaker and considered telling you to stop, but reconsidered when a particularly hard pull of his cock in his hand made him groan especially loud. That only spurred you on more as your volume increased. For a brief second, Daichi thought about the thin hotel walls and his neighbors, but found himself uncaring as he heard another moan get ripped from your throat. “ _Daddy_ , may I cum, please?” 

Your voice was breathy and desperate and he could only imagine you in his bed right now, hand between your legs with a thin sheen of sweat covering your skin. He thought about your fingers rubbing circles over your clit, bringing you closer and closer to coming, the thought of Daichi’s large cock pounding into you, nearly bringing you over the edge. 

“Yes, baby, come for me.” He had barely gotten the words out when you let out a loud moan, perfectly clear on Daichi’s end. He imagined you coming for him, your juices coating your fingers, and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He groaned in tandem with you as he covered his well-defined stomach with his own cum, wishing you were there to help clean him up. Your breathing had slowed down on your side, and the perfect sight of you with your post-orgasm glow came to mind. He wondered if this little conversation helped him with his homesickness or just made him miss you more. 

“I love you so much.”

“Oh, Daichi...I love you, too. I know you must be missing me pretty bad, huh?”

“It’s just hard to sleep without you, baby.” His heart ached as he felt the empty space beside him, usually occupied with your sweet warmth that he could always find refuge in. You hummed on the other end. 

“Two more days, my love. Then you’ll be home with me. Until then, you have to get a good night’s rest. Clean up for me and sleep, okay? You can dream of me and I’ll dream of you.” 

He smiled and nodded stupidly before realizing that you couldn’t see it. “Yeah, you’re right. Good night. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He set the phone down and walked to the shower, careful to lift his clothes so they didn’t get covered in the sticky liquid running down his abdomen. The water was almost as comforting as you and he found himself losing himself in the steam that filled the air. _Two more days._

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i know this is a lil on the short side but I have other stuff i plan on writing tonight (but who knows if ill post it idk lol, my life is a mess rn) so look out for that!


End file.
